


Maintaining Anonymity

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for 's prompt #55: “This is not my life”, Records, Elder Wand.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Maintaining Anonymity

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for 's prompt #55: “This is not my life”, Records, Elder Wand.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Maintaining Anonymity

~

They showered together, managing to get out in under thirty minutes. Severus declared it another miracle. 

Harry watched Severus as he dressed in record time. It was like watching someone gear up for a battle. Within minutes, the open, almost playful man Harry had come to admire was gone, replaced by an enigmatic, distant stranger. 

“Ready?” Harry asked, pulling on his robes. 

Severus inclined his head stiffly. 

“I’ll Side-Along-Apparate you, okay?” 

“Since I’m not privy to the location, I think that’s necessary,” replied Severus. 

Moving closer, Harry leaned in, kissing Severus. Severus’ response took a while, but by the time they’d separated, his expression was more open. “Don’t tell me I’m going to have to do that every time I want you to relax,” Harry whispered against his mouth. 

Severus snorted. “You can’t kiss me every time I get tense.” 

Harry grinned. “Why not?” he asked. “It seems to work.” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “And that will be the end of any anonymity we may hope to achieve at this evening’s dinner.” 

“Anonymity?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “You’re my date, Severus. I never bring people to these things. I’m sure everyone there will know that we’re together.” 

“Then shouldn’t you warn them?” Severus asked. “Perhaps send word ahead so they aren’t taken completely by surprise.”

“Why?” Harry smiled. “It’s not as if there won’t be enough food. Molly cooks enough for an army.” 

Severus pursed his lips. “Does Weasley still eat about twice his body weight a day?” 

Harry smothered a laugh. “I’m sure she took that into account.” 

“Indeed.” Severus sighed. “Still, I’d feel better if we warned them.” 

“And I like the idea of surprising them,” said Harry. 

“What if when they see me they could hex first and ask questions later?” Severus asked.

Harry patted his pocket. “I still have the Elder Wand. I should be able to hold them off.” 

Severus shook his head. “This is not my life,” he muttered. “I don’t do domestic dinners with my partners’ families, adopted or otherwise.” 

“Apparently you do now,” said Harry, clasping his arm. “Ready to go?” 

“Do I have a choice?” 

Harry pressed close. “Nope, it doesn’t look like it, does it?” 

~


End file.
